The Beginning Of Everything
by Rosett
Summary: It's time for Kagome to be born again. How will Kagome's parents react to a much older version of their newborn? Also some InuXKag fluff. And a clever twist. Rated T for mild language.


**(A/N) I know I have a few other stories I need to be working on right now. But this idea came up and I just HAD to do this. Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha**

It had been almost five hundred years.

So many things had changed. But not her. Not us.

Well maybe that's a lie. We've definitely grown. Of course, for the better. And neither of us are complaining. She was smarter, more gentle, stronger, wiser, older (though not physically.)

She didn't look a day over 20. Neither did I. No matter how many children we'd had and raised over the years. We've had nine by the way. Two at a time with a five year age difference and we'd decided after the eighth, we'd be done until her curse had run its course. But, well. What can I say? I am a dog.

Her curse. I should explain, is to guard the world until she's born again. She is the Shikon Miko after all. And since our souls are bound through our mating, it effects me too. Which I am so grateful for. I couldn't imagine leaving her to do this on her own.

But thankfully, today is September 23, 1982. The day of Kagome's birth. And the end of Kagome's curse.

It was 3:43 in the morning and she was too excited to sleep. I couldn't blame her. I had felt the same way when when she'd have our children.

We lived in a small two bedroom house in the middle of Tokyo. Not anything extravagant by any means. But that's how we wanted it. We kind of have to stay under the radar if we want our disguises to work so we can stay here for a bit longer in case the curse isn't broken.

Currently I was in the shower, washing my short, black hair. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the tub. She was telling me about her day at the hospital. She worked as a full time CNA in the baby unit. The hospital she'd be born at today. Her shift started at seven in the morning. She'd be born at 10:56. Conveniently right before her lunch break. So she'd get to be there for her birth, and get to spend time cleaning her and cuddling her during her lunch break so I could be there, too.

She just sat there, all smiles and excited laughter. I peeked my head around the curtain to see her smiling at her hands as she mentioned one of her patient's horrendous name calling.

"Reminds me of Sango," she said with a light laugh.

"Dear, everyone who speaks up to their husband in a salty manner reminds you of Sango." I said with my own chuckle and moved towards the end of the tub to grab my body wash.

"Well, true. I just miss her." Her tone wasn't as upbeat. Still joyful. Just a little toned down at the recollection of her dearest friend.

"I miss her, too. And Miroku," I said with a sigh.

"I bet they're laughing at us right now. How anxious we are over my own birth."

"He'd probably say something about how we're more excited about yours than our own." I said with laugh.

"Oh, absolutely not." She laughed again. Her laughter never fails to quicken my heart's pace. I was done at that point. I shut the water off and opened the shower curtain. I reached over and grabbed the towel off the rack and started drying my hair first. Then I wrapped the towel around my waist, stepped out of the shower and sat on the rim right next to my Kagome. She looked up from her hands and smiled at me. Showing her perfect teeth framed by full lips. Her eyes bright and happy. I smirked down at her and petted her hair. She got up, just to join me on the rim of the tub.

"Are you excited to start growing old?" She asked, still smiling at me.

"I've been ready to grow old for quite some time. Before I met you, even. But now that I have you and that I've had you for so long, I can't imagine our little eternity ending. But yes. I'm ready to finally settle. Stay in once place. And love you until my last breath." I said, slowly inching closer to her face. Her sincere, small smile and tiny gasp gave me the perfect opportunity to kiss her. Just a simple peck.

But like I said. I am a dog. And half the time, simple pecks like that after such things being said never ended as just a simple peck.

I can't imagine how my life would have been if she hadn't saved me from that damned tree. It was these moments like these, in our own comforts that made me realize that this is what its all about.

And just like that, 6:15 rolled around and Kagome had to go to work. Dressed in her cute scrubs with her hair in a messy bun and all. With one last precious grin, she was out the door. Which left me to myself.

I picked up one of the many journals Kagome kept of our travels throughout the centuries. We had seen so much of America's history. So much of Europe's history. We've seen empires grow and crumble. We've seen Kings and Queens, assassinations, concerts, and you can only imagine what else.

We got to witness the assassination of JFK. Unfortunately the true reasoning behind his assassination was that he had discovered the whole secret demon community. And he planned to expose it. You can only imagine what specific dog demon was behind that one.

Oh, and Kagome was pissed about it. She only recently started communicating with him again.

But nothing was harder on Kagome more than the world wars when our own country was so involved. She grew up in a more patriotic time period than I had. She loves her country. She loves her home. Luckily enough though. She knew exactly when Hiroshima would have been bombed. And she let all of her close friends and family know so we could all evacuate the country. Those were Kagome's darkest days.

But she was never bitter. Always such a beautiful, forgiving soul with so much room in her heart to love rather than build hate.

The world needs more Kagomes. That is for certain.

And skimming through the pages that held so many of our adventures almost made me miss the simpler times. Just us in the hut with Shippo and occasionally Rin.

But after this day, we'll finally be closer to where we all belong.

Yes, we are very tired. We've lived a long, rewarding life. Our lives have been so full of love, loss, pain, and joy.

Kagome has always wanted to be a movie producer. And since today marks the day that we'll be able to start aging, she has applied and been accepted to an animation school in Tokyo. She'll do great things. I can already tell. She's always been so creative.

 **10:22**

 **Kagome**

I looked back to the clock on the wall in the nurse's station. Why wasn't my mother here yet? And more importantly, why were we so understaffed? Am I going to have to deliver myself?!

On second thought, she _did_ deliver most of Sango's children. And all of her and Inuyasha's kids were home birth's with just him and herself. She could totally do this if it came to it.

I guess I could make rounds and check on the other three women who were currently in labor.

So I did just that. I checked vitals and dilation. Which took very little time. By the time I had left the last room and rubbed in the last bit of sanitizer into my hands, a young couple that very much resembled myself came rushing in.

It all happened in slow motion for me. I saw my mother first. Who I realize now that we looked the exact same age. And our faces were almost mirror like. Then I saw my father. Who I hadn't seen since I was eleven years old. I could definitely see where Souta will get all of his looks from. They really were a beautiful couple.

Then the urgency of the situation hit me. And as a miko/nurse of four hundred plus years, all of my training kicked in. I had my mother, Aikio Mae Higurashi, checked in, vitals taken, dialation checked, and a doctor paged in under ten minutes.

And checking dilation was pointless because baby me was already crowning. Looks like I'm doing this. It was 10:43 after all.

The doctor arrived after mom had pushed my shoulders out. And he was too stunned to see me doing the job to get into action immediately. But so far, everything was going smoothly.

"Ms. Higurashi, we reached a good milestone here. Take a second to breathe before you start pushing again," I said, looking up into eyes that look so simular to mine. I missed my mother.

Just then the doctor gained his composure and decided to jump in. He checked the monitors and came to stand next to me.

"Takahashi, you're doing great. Maybe you should be an OB instead of an illustrator," Said Dr. Ninchi. I grinned at him with a quick thank you before getting back to business.

Dr. Ninchi prepared other things as I ordered mom to push again. And right at 10:56, I came into the world.

I can't even begin to describe how it felt. The instant I held my tiny. bloody, crying self in my arms. I felt this warmth in my chest and my breath hitched in my chest. Tears came to my eyes as a realized that the final curse of the Jewel was broken.

The doctor took over, and had the baby cleaned.

Suddenly I was being hugged. And it took me a minute to realize it was my own father. More tears brimmed my eyes as a realized how lovely and warm a father's hug really is. And I hugged him back.

"You've done so great, Kagome." He whispered.

My eyes widened and I pulled back.

"You know?" I asked, looking into his darker brown eyes.

Dad looked back to mom, who was smiling at me sheepishly, and tiredly.

"Certainly your mother wouldn't just willingly let you go into the well so easily without knowing the outcome of your travels," he said with a light laugh.

I was stunned. I couldn't begin to believe that they knew.

"H-how? How did you know?"

"A friend of yours came to us around the time we had just gotten married. Shippo, I believe. And he told us things about us that no one could have known. Things that we didn't even know yet until soon after. He told us that we were pregnant with you weeks before it was early enough to tell. We had to believe him. And here we are."

I just stared at my father. He pulled me into another hug, and I relished in it. Knowing that soon after Souta will be born, he'll be gone so much for business trips.

"Kagome, we want you to be part of our lives," said my mother, quietly.

Then, a thought accured to me. Aunt Ru. She didn't even exist to them. Was I my own Aunt Ru?

"I'll be Aunt Ru. I go by Ru right now anyway. I- it's perfect. I had an Aunt Ru. It all makes so much sense!" I whispered.

My parents smiled at me. So proud. And I will forever wonder if she looked at me that way the day I gave up everything and left this world for Inuyasha's.

Just then, the doctor brought back a clean mini me and placed her in mom's arms. The doctor went over the typical procedure as he tended to the placenta. And fifteen minutes later, he was out the door.

And her chest started glowing.

"That's the jewel," I said.

"Kagome." My mother said, smiling.

And about an later, I was on my lunch break. Dad went to get food. Mom was asleep. And Inuyasha was sitting across from me in the cafeteria.

"And they knew?" He said, surprise written all over his face.

"Yes! And they want us to be part of her- well my life. Inuyasha, this is better than anything could have gone!"

I had played in my head so many scenarios of me somehow wiggling into their lives. Maybe befriending my mother somehow. I guess it seemed I didn't need to.

"What a great ending to our story." He said. Looking me in the eyes. We smiled at each other.

"Rumiko, it's time for our shift to start again," said one of my coworkers as she approached. I grinned at Inuyasha, who goes by another name, as well. Its all part of our disguises.

"I'll see you at home, Soichiro. I love you."

"I love you, Rumiko."

He gave me a small peck, and I bounded off with a victorious smile.

This was indeed a great ending, and an even better beginning to our story.

 **(A/N) I really hope you guys picked up on what I did here. If you didn't. Then I'm sorry. You're missing out on a great twist.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed creating it.**

 **I may even do a drabble series about this. Let me know!**


End file.
